deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Māori Warrior
}}The Māori people ate, slept, and drank killing and fighting." -Seamus Fitzgerald, Māori weapons historian A Māori Warrior, fierce, unforgiving slayer of the South Seas; vs. a Shaolin Monk, the ultimate kung-fu killing machine from China. Stats *Height - 5' 9" Weight - 180 lbs Armor - none Gear - 8 lbs Symbol - A fishhook (The Maori were known to make decorative fishhooks out of the bon'es' of their enemies, some resembling their religious symbols) History The Māori are the indigenous Polynesian people of New Zealand. They were believed to have settled into New Real Maori Warrior Chief Wielding a Mere in New Zealand around 1280 AD. In the course of a few centuries, a growing population led to competition over resources and an increase in warfare. War was common between tribes, generally over land conflicts or to gain or restore mana (spiritual power and prestige). The Māori believed that mana could only be gained from ancestors or through combat. Fighting was generally carried out by units called hapu. The Māori also developed fortified villages known as pā﻿. Although not practiced during peacetime, the Māori would sometimes eat their conquered enemies, as demonstrated on Deadliest Warrior. The Maori people believed that combat﻿ was sacred to their ancestors and they fought to acquire mana spiritual power and prestige. Cannibalism was fueled by the desire to gain the mana of a foe defeated in battle. Unlike most native cultures, the Maori were never conquered. In 1807-1842, the Maori tribes began The Musket Wars, where Maori bought muskets from foreigners to use against enemy Maori tribes. The UK invaded New Zealand in the New Zealand Wars (1845-1872) and made New Zealand into a puppet state. The Maori still exist today, but their tribes are losing their native culture from modernization and over 150 years of British influence. Weapons Close Range: Mere Club - 78 Mid Range: *Taiaha - 151 *Stingray Spear - 6 Special Weapons: Shark Tooth Club - 73 Total Score: 308 Battle The battle begins with the Shaolin Monk training in a field when he hears someone making loud noises. He investigates and finds the Māori Warrior performing his "Ka Mate" haka. The Shaolin Monk watches as the Māori Warrior dances in front of him. The Māori Warrior then sticks his tongue out at him, which means that he is going to eat him. The Shaolin Monk slowly walks up to the Māori, which prompts him to raise his Stingray Spear in defense. The Monk calmly bows to him, but the Māori only responds by charging at him and wildly swinging his spear. The monk swiftly moves and does back-flips to dodge the Māori's thrusts. The Māori Warrior sticks his tongue out at the Shaolin Monk again, but the Monk remains calm as he pulls out a meteor hammer and begins to swing it around. He tries to bend it around his leg and strike the Māori, but the Stingray Spear intercepts the blow. The Māori Warrior prepares to swing the Stingray Spear again, but the Shaolin Monk swings the meteor hammer and wraps it around the spear. The two pull on the rope to gain control of the Stingray Spear. The Māori then angrily throws the Spear, causing the Monk to fall back. The Monk quickly back-flips to keep his balance and remain standing. He makes a run for the trees, forcing the Māori to give chase. The Shaolin Monk finds his Twin Hooks and Staff behind a tree and picks them up before resuming his escape. He eventually stops and turns to fight the Māori Warrior, who is now armed with his Taiaha. He quickly pulls out his Whip Chain and begins to swing it at the Māori Warrior. The Māori blocks the blows before the Shaolin Monk charges at him and swings fiercely. The Māori Warrior jumps out of the way and watches the Monk drop to the floor. He tries to close in with his Taiaha, but the Monk swings the Whip Chain above him and keeps the Māori at bay. Eventually, he bounces his body into the air briefly and swings the chain under him. He wraps it around the Māori Warrior's Taiaha and pulls at it. The Māori manages to hold on to his weapon, but the distraction allows the Monk to get back up. The Māori thrusts his Taiaha, but the Monk easily slides under it and runs to his Staff and Twin Hooks. The Māori Warrior runs after the Monk, chasing him to a more open field. Eventually, the Shaolin Monk throws his Twin Hooks to the ground and springs into a fighting stance with his Staff. The Māori watches as the Shaolin Monk begins to twirl his Staff around. The two begin to swing their weapon at the other, continuously blocking each others blows. Eventually, the Taiaha breaks the Shaolin Monk's Staff, leaving the Monk without a weapon. The Monk slowly backs up, and the Māori begins to fiercely attack him. The Monk tries to dodge the Taiaha, but eventually gets hit. The Māori Warrior tries to sweep the Shaolin Monk off his feet, but the Monk flips into the air and avoids the blow. The Monk picks up his Twin Hooks, and readies himself as the Māori tries to attack again. He effortlessly blocks the Taiaha before hooking it and pulling it from the Māori Warrior's hands. The Māori tries to come at him, but the Monk links the Twin Hooks together and swings it, cutting into the Māori's stomach. The Māori becomes infuriated and charges at the Shaolin Monk, sending him to the floor. The Shaolin Monk kicks him away and quickly jumps back up. The Monk pulls out his Emei Piercers, and the Māori grabs his Shark Tooth and Mere Clubs. The Māori tries to frantically swings at the Monk, who grabs his arm and pulls the Mere Club from his hand. The Māori Warrior swings his Shark Tooth Club and hits the Monk. The Monk quickly spins one of his Emei Piercers, distracting the Māori for a second and allowing the Monk to punch him in the gut. The Monk tries to stab the Māori, but is blocked by the Shark Tooth Club. He spins around and elbows the Māori, causing him to flinch. The Monk then grabs both of his Emei Piercers and stabs him in both the neck and temple. He pulls out his Piercers and watches the Māori fall to the floor. The raises his hand in the peace sign, then the Monk proceeds to bow his head at the deceased Māori Warrior. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors